Altrenate Ending to Harry Potter
by drcooltc
Summary: My version of how Harry Potter should have ended the series. I do love J.K. Rowling's work but I felt the ending wasn't cathartic enough.


**In Media Res. Harry retrieved Snape's last memory after he died and was watching it in the pensive"

As Harry was leaving the pensive he heard the familiar haunting voice of Professor Trelawny.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

Harry felt like an enourmous weight was placed on his chest. His mind was racing and he couldnt breathe.

"There was no way that there was an additional horcrux." He thought. "Nagini was the last horcrux to be destroyed to put an end to Voldemort once and for all."

But the words of the prophecy lingered in his mind. "Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"

Harry cursed. "Fuck!...motherfucking shitfucking FUCK!"

Harry realized what voldemort had done. In the Dark Lord's quest to attain pure immortality and infinite life, a part of his soul was somehow magically placed within him. This accidentally created another horcrux which kept Voldemort alive no matter how many other horcruxes were destoyed.

Harry knew that in order to end the genocidial purge of half-blooded wizards he would have to give the ultimate sacrifice...his life. Harry couldnt just throw an Avada Kedavara towards voldemort as long as he lived since the soul inside of Harry would keep Voldemort alive. There was no other way to destroy Voldemort as long as he lived.

With the weight of the world upon his shoulders Harry shakily stumbled out of Dumbledore's old office into the great hall. He spotted Hermoine and Ron flicking spells at the oncoming onslaught behind some fallen debris of some hideous sculpture.

A few spells wizzed past Harry's head. Harry quickly dove for cover behind a fallen pillar and returned fire.

Ron turned around and saw Harry. "Harry Needs Help! Hermoine give me some cover! Im going to get Harry"

Ron began to run and behind him he heard "AVIS OPPUNGO". A million hummngbirds filled the great hall and began to attack the wave of enemies that had breached the doors to the great hall.

The enemies were distracted and Ron ran over grabbed Harry and brought him over to where Hermoine was behind cover.

"Did you learn anything from Snape's dying memory?" asked Ron

"Nothing Important. Apparently he was such an ass to me because he was in love with my mother..." said Harry. Harry couldnt bear to tell them the full truth so he decided to give a snide remark.

"What a bell end." commented Ron.

At that moment, Harry's scar singed and his head began to ache. He could hear Voldemort's whispering voice "Haaarry Potterrrrr. Letsss eend thisss madnessss. Come to the forrbiddddenn forrreessst. Come alone. Anyone elsee will be killed on the ssspott"

"Harry...Harry...HARRY! What's wrong? What Happened?" screamed Hermoine. Harry awoke and found that he was doubled over and had vomited all over his robes.

Harry spit to get the foul taste out of his mouth before he replied. "It's Voldemort" he said. "He wants to meet me in the forbidden forest."

"Ok Harry lets go to the forest. You cant go alone! We have to come with you. I will not let you go alone" demanded Hermoine

"Hermoine he will kill you. Voldemort said me and me alone" replied Harry.

"Harry, we will use the cloak of invisibility. There is no way he can detect us in that. its a deathly hallow!" reasoned Ron.

Harry realized that there was no way he could go to the forest without them insisting to come along.

"Ok. Fine!" he said. "But you have to give me cover first to get me out of here. Then you follow with the invisible cloak."

"Ok" said Ron and Hermoine concurrently.

Harry realized this is the last moment that he would ever see Ron and Hermoine while he was alive. Fighting back tears and making sure his face didnt show any sign of what he was about to do he grabbed Ron and Hermoine in an awkward group hug.

"No matter what happens. I will always love you both. I couldn't have gotten this far without either of you...I...I...I-" said Harry. He couldnt bear to go on as tears started to well up within his eyes. Harry deflected "I...Ok we have to go now. Cover me"

Hermoine casted her Hitchcockian Bird attack spell for cover as Harry ran out the opening onto the grounds. As soon as Harry was in the clear. Both Ron and Hermoine started running toward the opening. Right before they reached the threshold, Harry turned around and screamed "REDUCTO" The top of the opening began to give way and an enormous pile of rubble fell into Ron and Hermoine's path right into the opening's threshold.

Ron and Hermoine were blocked. They couldnt get through to where Harry was.

"HARRY WHY?" screamed Hermoine. She began furiously casting spells to remove the rubble. But it was to no avail. There simply was too much. Feeling like there was no hope Hermoine fell to her knees and attempted to remove the rubble with her hands. She couldnt see as tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Harry. What the fuck? We are supposed to be helping you!" yelled Ron. He kneeled over to console Hermoine while he berated Harry for blocking their path.

"One day you will forgive me. You cannot come with me to the forbidden forest. I need you here. You have to look for Nagini. She is the final horcrux. You have to destroy her while I am distracting Voldemort." replied Harry.

Ron said "That's all right mate, but what about Voldemort wanting you dead and all...we could help!"

Harry still couldnt bring himself to tell them the entire truth and he couldnt stick around to argue with Hermoine so he left. Harry ran towards the Forbidden Forest. His stomach was in knots and he was guilt ridden with what he had done. He knew that not telling Ron and Hermoine the truth was selfish. He was trying to keep them from feeling the pain of loss while he was alive. He wished he could leave them a note...something...that could explain to them his actions.

inside his pocket he felt the flask which had previously held Snape's last memory. "The pensive!" Harry thought. "The pensive can tell them."

Harry picked up his wand and put it against his temple. He thought very hard of what he wanted to say to Ron and Hermoine. He began to think of what he wanted to say to Ginny. He began to think of all of the people he cared for and the people that cared for him. He removed the wand from his temple and pointed it towards the flask. A small grey liquid filled the flask and Harry put the flask in his pocket and began his way into the forbidden forest.

*Back at the great hall with Ron and Hermoine*

"That IDIOT!...That STUPID ASININE MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT" yelled Hermoine as she knelt in the pile of rubble created by Harry. "That ASSHAT is going to get himself killed!"

"Hermoine yelling isnt going to make Harry come back-" "OW that hurt Hermoine!" Ron lay on his side clutching his abdomen while Hermoine massaged her knuckles.

"SHUT UP RON! Its all your fault that Harry made a stupid decision in the first place!" yelled Hermoine. At this point Hermoine was in an all out rage. There was no point in even trying to reason with her.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I had nothing to do with that! Stop blaming me! This isnt the time for this conversation!" exclaimed Ron.

Loud cracks filled the air as the battle raged on outside the rubble. Ron and Hermoine sat there in silence, both equally angry at the other.

"WELL?" said Hermoine five minutes later

"What?" said Ron a little annoyed.

"What are we going to do now?" said Hermoine.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?...you are supposed to be the smart one!" grumbled Ron.

More cracks from the battlefield were heard while another silence ensued between the two.

Hermoine took a few deep breaths and finally spoke. "The way I see it, the faster we find Nagini and kill that bitch, the faster we can assist Harry"

"That WOULD be a great plan. But how the hell are we going to get out of here? We are trapped!" said Ron

"I have an idea." Hermoine opened her purse and shuffled through it. The purse was charmed to be bigger on the inside. She found what she was looking for and pulled out a small crimson box from her purse. The box read, "Weasley Wizard Wheezes Atomic Cherry Bombs...Bust out of a sticky situation...pull tab and throw"

"Wicked" said Ron.

"Stand Back!"

Ron ran for cover. Hermoine pulled a tab on three of the bombs and tossed them into the rubble and ran for cover.

BOOM! The entire pile of rubble was decimated by the cherry bombs. Ron and Hermoine could see clearly into the courtyard.

In the distance Hermoine saw Neville. He was wielding the sword of gryffindor and was doing battle with some creature.

"NAGINI!" shouted Ron. "Over there by Neville. Holy Shit...Neville is fighting Nagini"

He saw Neville with the sword deflecting attacks by Nagini. For every strike that Nagini made, Neville made the proper counterstrike. Nagini was fast, perhaps too fast, for Neville as it looked like Neville was only making defensive attacks.

"We have to help him!" exclaimed Hermoine. She grabbed Ron's arm and started running towards Neville. She deflected spells that were being shot from the battle as Ron returned fire.

"Neville!" yelled Ron. Neville looked to see who was calling him. Nagini took this time to strike and whipped her snake tail around and hit Neville in the face. Neville fell to the ground as he was knocked unconscious.

"Oh my god! NEVILLE!" screamed Hermoine as she rushed to his side. The force of the tail whip cracked Neville's neck. He was dead before he hit the ground. "STUPEFY" Screamed Ron toward Nagini.

The spell missed but Nagini focused her attention on Ron instead of Neville. Nagini began to strike but Ron successfully dodged the attack and rolled out of the way. Ron returned fire but missed again. Nagini whipped her tail...Ron was too slow to dodge and the attack connected knocking Ron unconscious. Nagini began to wrap around Ron's body compressing him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH" bellowed Hermoine. She took the sword that Neville was holding and ran towards Nagini. In one swift attack Hermoine Decapitated Nagini's head from her body. Nagini disintegrated as all horcruxes do.

Minutes later Hermoine was yelling "Ron...Ron...Ron...RON!"..."Wha?" Ron woke up and Hermoine was standing over Ron with a bloody sword over her shoulder.

"The bitch is dead. Lets go! There are death eaters in the forest that could harm Harry."

Hermoine and Ron ran towards the edge of the forbidden forest. Once they stepped inside they put on the invisible cloak. They could hear some noise coming within the forest. They followed the sound walking slowly as to not alert any who were within the forest. Within moments they were upon a clearing where they saw Voldemort holding what looked to be the Elder Wand with Harry on the other side of the clearing.

Voldemort Spoke. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The spell hit Harry in the dead center of his chest. Harry's body fell to the ground. Hermoine whimpered from under the cloak where Ron had covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Voldemort had killed Harry Potter.

*Previously, Harry enters the Forbidden Forest*

Harry checked his pocket to make sure his last memories of his friends was secure as he walked into the forbidden forest. He made sure it was safe and secure within his pocket when his hand brushed up against something. It was a small rock-like stone. He pulled it out and looked at it.

It was the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry's mind rejoiced. He didnt have to die! As soon as Voldemort killed him, he could be ressurrected by the stone! There was no need to fear facing voldemort.

-CRACK-. There was a loud noise of a twig snapping behind Harry. Harry drew his wand turned around to see what made the noise. While Harry was turned around, a person snuck up behind him, tackled him and pinned him down. Harry's wand went flying into the forest. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Harry Potter...The Dark Lord has been searching for you. Pity he wants to kill you himself. He gets to have all the fun"

She saw Harry was clutching something within his hand.

"Oh what's this? Does Harry Potter have a new toy?" Bellatrix took the tip of her wand and jabbed it into Harry's wrist. The force was so hard that it penetrated Harry's skin and muscle and hit bone. Harry writhed in pain while Bellatrix twisted her wand further into Harry. Harry's fist could no longer keep hold of the stone and he unclenched his fist.

"The sorcerer's stone? A deathly hallow! The Dark Lord will be happy to find this!" cackled Bellatrix. She removed her wand from harry, grabbed the stone from Harry's palm, and reveled at the stone that she had procured.

Harry took this moment to strike and clocked Bellatrix in her jaw. This left Bellatrix off guard and Harry managed to get one of his legs free and he kicked Bellatrix in the torso. Bellatrix rolled over off of and she writhed in pain. Harry managed to get up and began scanning for his wand.

Bellatrix rose from the ground, pointed her wand, and screamed "STUPEFY!" The spell wizzed past Harry's head just inches from hitting him. Harry turned around and picked up a rock that was near his foot. Bellatrix sent another spell in his direction and Harry dodged and retured fire with the rock. The rock connected with Bellatrix's wand shattering it into two pieces.

"Now that wasnt very nice Harry Potter. You will pay for this!" Bellatrix charged towards Harry. Harry held his ground and when Bellatrix was close Harry attacked with a roundhouse kick to Bellatrix's torso. Bellatrix was launched back. The force of the kick sent Bellatrix into a tree. A short protruding branch on the tree impaled Bellatrix killing her instantly. The branch broke and Bellatrix's body fell to the ground.

Harry quickly searched the surrounding brush for his wand so that he could defend himself if any other death eaters were close by. With his back facing Bellatrix's body, Harry examined the wound created by Bellatrix's wand.

"Episkey" said Harry. And the wound began to heal. TWHACK. A treebranch hit Harry in the back of the head and he was knocked unconscious.

Bellatrix had risen from the dead and hit Harry with the branch she had been impaled with. She had been holding the sorcerer's stone when she died and it resurrected her after the impalement from the tree. She examined the grains of sand that the sorcerer's stone had disintegrated into.

"Harry Potter killed me! Lucky for me that he had the deathly hallow. Too bad its a one-time use. It could have proved useful. Incarceros. Come along Harry Potter, the Dark Lord doesnt have all day." Harry was bound in ropes and was levitating behind Bellatrix as she journeyed her way onto the dark lord.

****Later, Harry awakens bound and gagged in an open clearing within the forbidden forest. Voldemort is standing over him.****

"Harry Potter. So nice of you to join us." said Voldemort. "Bellatrix would you be so kind to remove the ropes from Mr. Potter. Im sure he has nowhere to run." Bellatrix obliged and removed the binding from Harry.

Harry checked his pockets and found that the sorcerer's stone was missing. He saw that Bellatrix was alive. Harry's heart sank. He knew that Bellatrix used the sorcerer's stone. His resurrection was not going to happen. Harry thought that there could be chance that she still had the stone in her pocket. Harry lunged toward Bellatrix.

"Crucio" Voldemort pulled out the Elder wand and waved it at Harry. Harry screamed and writhed in pain. "Tsk Tsk Mr. Potter. Lets not act rashly shall we?" Harry Convulsed while Voldemort kept on talking. "Before I get rid of you because you have been a nasty thorn in my side, there is something you have that I want. You see years ago I had attempted to kill one Lilly Potter but my spell backfired." explained Voldemort.

Harry sat up. The effect of the cruciatus curse had faded. "Yeah...Yeah...And a part of your soul was implanted into me. We all know this. You are going to have to kill me if you want your soul back Voldemort! There is no way I am going to let you have it." retorted Harry.

"You snide little SHIT. The faster we are done with this the faster I can rid you from this world. Legilimens"

Harry's scar seared with pain and head began to ache and he lost consciousness.

Harry awoke in a place that he had never seen before but seemed vaguely familiar. The place looked like a library of some sort but it wasnt a place that he had been before. He began looking around at the books in the library. On each spine of each book was a time and date. He pulled out one book and looked inside. The book was a fairly detailed account of what Harry had for breakfast the first day he arrived at hogwarts. It described his emotional state along with any observations that Harry had made. He opened another book and another and they were hundreds of thousands of books in the library each with a full account of Harry's memories. Harry was about to grab another book from the shelf when behind him an entire shelf of books fell over with a loud CRACK. Voldemort stood there eyes glaring at Harry.

"Mr. Potter by now you have figured out that we are in your mind. Now its time for you to stop fooling around and show me where my soul is!"

Harry saw a library map on the wall next to the shelf he was examining. I quickly glanced at it and saw that they were 3 levels. The level they were on was the 3rd level. The bottom level contained artifacts and other non-memory related items. Voldemort saw what he was glancing at and quickly started running toward the map sending a stack of books flying towards Harry.

Harry shouted "Incendio" and the map burst into flames before voldemort had a chance to look at it. Harry began to run and pushed a bookcase over in the middle of the library effectively creating a domino effect knocking down every bookcase in the path. One of the bookcases hit Voldemort and he was covered in books referencing Harry's memories when he was 2 years old. Harry ran towards the staircase and descended to the 2nd level. Voldemort pushed the bookcase off of him and followed in hot pursuit.

Harry reached the second level. He saw a sign that said Learned Abilities and Innate Skills. There were no books on this level. There were only rows and rows of tiny sculptures in Museum Cases. Each sculpture was labeled with different things. He saw one that said "Laughing", another that said "Catching and Finding the Golden Snitch", another that said "Speaking".

Harry heard a loud noise he looked to the doorway and saw Voldemort come down the stairs racing towards him.

"Well well...Mr. Potter. What do we have here? Learned abilities and Innate Skills?"

Harry pulled out his wand and began the motions for the Sectumsempra curse.

"I dont think so Mr. Potter!". Voldemort bounded over the the Museum Case that said "Speaking" and smashed it with his elbow. Harry tried to say "Sectumsempra!" but he did not remember how to form the words within his mouth.

"Scshshshesesturs" said Harry.

"What's that Potter? I dont understand you"

Harry grumbled. He had lost the ability to form words. Voldemort stepped closer to Harry.

"Now you will take me to where my soul is. I know it is within this Library. Lets go! NOW!"

Harry walked over to the exit of the room opposite to where he entered and started descending a staircase. Voldemort followed sticking very close to Harry. At the bottom of the stairs Harry abruptly stopped. He quickly turned around and headbutted Voldemort in the face. Voldemort unable to defend this surprise attack felt the the full force of the headbutt and fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry ran forward into the room that was at the bottom of the stares. In that room there were 3 museum cases each containing a glowing orb of a different color. There was a Red Glowing orb that said "Life Force". There was a Purple Glowing orb that said "Tom Riddle". And there was a Green Glowing orb that stated "Magic Force". Harry surmised that the the green orb was the force within him that gave him magical abilities and enabled him to be a wizard. Harry quickly peeled of the sign of the Magic Force orb and replaced it with the sign that said Voldemort. Just as he finished Voldemort burst into the room, ran towards Harry and picked him up by the throat.

"I grow wearly of your persistent insolence! Now where is my soul!" said Voldemort. Harry simply just closed his eyes and didnt move. Voldemort threw Harry to the ground and looked at the glowing orbs within the museum cases. Voldemort saw what he was looking for. A green Glowing Orb that was labeled "Tom Riddle." Voldemort quickly smashed the glass that was protecting the orb and touched the orb. Upon being touched, the orb was absorbed into Voldemort's body. Voldemort felt a rush of energy within him and felt like he was rejuvenated.

"Now Potter was that so hard? Legilimens"

Harry Awoke to find that he had vomited once more upon himself. He was in the forbidden forest once more. Voldemort stood across the clearing with a look of accomplishment upon his face.

"Now, Harry Potter, that I have what I want, I wont be needing you any more. Is there anything you would like to say?" asked Voldemort.

"mmnuehhmenhh" replied Harry.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" cackled Voldemort."Im sorry Potter, I didnt quite understand you. Say again?"

"mmmmeneuehmeu" said Harry even louder.

"Oh Potter. Im so sorry you cant speak. But it had to be done." said Voldemort. Voldemort pressed his Dark Mark and signalled all death eaters to stop the assault on Hogwarts. "Now that I have my soul back I no longer have a use for you."

Voldemort raised his wand, pointed it towards Harry, and bellowed. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

*Ron and Hermoine just saw Harry die*

What happened next neither Ron nor Hermoine could explain. As soon as Harry was hit by the curse Voldemort ignited into bright green flames. She could hear Voldemort scream in pure terror and pain from the flames. As soon as the flames met the Dark Mark on Voldemort's arm, all of the Death Eaters' Dark Mark burst into the same bright green flames. The flames started to consume every death eater that bore the Dark Mark. The screams of Voldemort multiplied as all the other Death Eaters burst into flames alongside him.

Ron saw Narcissa Black's arm to ignite into the bright emerald flames. Draco Malfoy was near by and ran toward his mother taking off his cloak and started batting his mother with it to put the fire out. This exacerbated the flames and spread faster over Narcissa's body and on to Draco's cloak. The flames eventually touched Draco's arm and his arm caught on fire. Draco immediately dropped to the ground and started rolling around in an attempt to put out the flames but this was to no avail The flames just spread quicker and faster over Draco's body. Draco let out a blood curdling scream and then there was silence. Within the clearing, all of the death eaters had disintegrated into thin air after being consumed by the emerald flames. The screams of all the death eaters were gone and was replaced by silence.

"What just happened?" said Ron

"I dont know but Voldemort is...gone" said Hermoine

"And so is Harry." said Ron

Ron and Hermoine ran over to Harry's body. It was cold still and lifeless. Hermoine saw that Harry was clutching something within his hand. Upon closer inspection Hermoine saw that Harry was holding a flask with a silver-like liquid inside. She took it and put it inside her pocket. She Ran over to where Voldemort was standing and picked up the elder wand. She walked over to Voldemort's remains and saw a familiar stone. It looked exactly like a Sorcerer's stone. Hermoine picked it up and examined it. It was a sorcerer's stone. She placed the cloak, the elder wand, and the newly created sorcerer's stone inside her purse. Ron picked up Harry's body and they both exited the forest.

*****At Harry's Funeral****

Ron and Hermoine buried Harry in a tomb near hogwarts on an island in the lake. Hermoine put the deathly hallows in the grave along with Harry's body.

"You were the best mate anybody could ever had" said Ron.

Hermoine and Ron covered the tomb and magically sealed it. She placed multiple charms on the grave so that anyone within proximity is griefstricken and immediately feels immense sadness. The closer to the grave that anyone ever got the more debilitating the sadness becomes. The charm was set up so that a person who touches harry's grave is immobilzed with intense grief that they fall to the ground and they stars uncontrollably sobbing.

"Listen Ron. I think Harry left us a message before he died." Hermoine pulled out the flask with the silver liquid that Harry had on his body. We have to go use the Pensive in Dumbedore's office.

At Dumbledore's office, Hermoine poured the silver liquid into the Pensive. Both Ron and Hermoine peered in until they were fully immersed.

Ron and Hermoine were sitting in the great room of the Gryffindor wing. Harry was sitting on the couch. Harry stood up and said

"If you are seeing this that means I am now dead and voldemort has been vanquished. I am sorry I couldnt tell you my plan before but I couldnt bear breaking the news to you before we were successful. I figured that Voldemort would attempt to extract the soul from me and place it in another horcrux so that he could go on living.

Using Legimency I disguised my mind as a library and influenced Voldemort to take my magical ability rather than his own soul back. There was no other way. I couldnt risk letting Voldemort get away with his soul to place it into another horcrux. I just couldnt.

Ron and Hermoine. I hope you understand that I had to die in order to save everyone else. There was no other way. I wish for you to live long fulfilling lives together. Ron you would make an excellent Auror. You can do it mate. I know you can. Hermoine you would make an excellent headmaster someday. I hope you will be able to be one at Hogwarts. Tell Ginny I loved her with all my heart and I hope she will be happy someday.

You have to hide the deathly hallows where no one can find them ever again. If any person were to stumble upon them and use them, the would be an unstoppable force and nothing could ever stop them. Please do this last request and hide the deathly hallows."

The memory ended and Ron and Hermoine emerged from the pensive. Both of them were quietly crying. They knew that Harry meant well and that he did the best possible thing to end the fight. A crowd of survivors had gathered within the great hall. Ron and Hermoine went to them to tell them the news of what happened.

******Epilogue********

Hermoine was irreparably damaged from witnessing voldemort kill her best friend. Everytime she attempted to perform magic it would go horribly wrong. Hermoine decided it was not possible for her to live in the wizarding world any longer. She moved to America and went to college at Brown University. She became a world renown cardiothoracic surgeon in the muggle world. She later married had had 2 kids.

Ron took Harry's message to heart and actively pursued the career of an Auror. However, since the death eaters were all killed after Voldemort burst into flames that night, magical crime had drastically reduced. Ron switched careers and became a Quiddich player. However a nasty Bludger injury left Ron unable to climb upon the broomstick again and compete. He now is an assitant coach of the Hogwarts Quidditch team and a Talent scout for the Chudley Cannons.

*****2000 years Later******

A young girl around age 15 was climbing up a mountain.

"Uncle Alex! Hurry up, We are almost at the top!"

"Easy does it Helen! We have to get to the bottom."

"Yes but we can see the ruins from here!"

A older gentleman around the age of 30 was climbing behind her at a slower pace. When she reached the top she stumbled over a marble rock. It read "Here Lies Har- P-ter. Tr-ted frie- - gave up everything for us."

She knelt down and cleared around the edges of the rock. A large corner of the rock was missing and Helen laid down on her stomach to look in side. It appeard to be some sort of casket but there were no remains to the casket. She saw 3 objects that were within arms reach. She stuck her arm inside and reached for each one. She first pulled out a small red rock. Next something that looked like an old tattered blanket and finally something that looked like a long straight twig.

"Well what have you found here?"

"It looks like some ancient artifacts! Im going to show them to Aunt Ginny. She can tell me where they are from. Maybe she can put them in the Museum!"

Helen put the items within her bag. When she picked up the stone again it was a very warm. Almost burning her fingers.

"OW!" she said

"What happened?"

"I must of cut my finger on that rock. I dont know. Lets go!"

Helen put the deathly hallows in her backpack and ran down the mountain.


End file.
